happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beat All Odds
Beat All Odds is the 18th episode for Season 111of HTFF. Plot The Plot starts with Quake Tree and Buckley are seen fighting during the Cage-Fighting contest. However, Buckley easily defeat Quake Tree without a punch to him by Quake Tree. And Buckley wins the match. But before leaving, Quake Tree asks Buckley for the rematch tomorrow. Buckley accepts. At the next scene. Quake Tree says to Riro Fox and Rabeav that he really needs to win his rematch with Buckley at cage-fighting tomorrow. They have a idea to help him wins Riro Fox and Rabeavs then get Quake Tree to the gym. And then they give the hints to him to gain strength in the gym (especially by lifting the dumbells), Quake Tree knows the hint. Riro Fox and Rabeav then lefts the gym, leaving Quake Tree alone at the gym before he following theirs hints. Then a lot of various scenes showing Quake Tree attempts to gain muscular by bench-pressing and lift dumbbells. Eventually, he completely gained the full muscular by that. And then he comes back to his house to take a rest to began for the rematch plays. As the time-lapse begins to show from night to day. At the next scene. Quake Tree and Buckley begins to rematch at Cage-Fighting. The Announcer's "FIGHT!" Sound is then heard. Quake Tree and Buckley then fights for the rematch. This time, they both seem to be balanced at the fighting skills (Though Buckley still manages to outmuscle Quake Tree a little bit). Then everyone is seen cheering at Quake Tree to winning while the other few are still cheering Buckley to winning, this increase Quake Tree's bravery. Quake Tree then easily manage to outcomes Buckley and numerous punching him without being punch by him, before eventually defeats him by striking a heavy brutal punch to his face, breaking his skull. Everyone are cheering at Quake Tree for winning the match, while Buckley is taken to the hospital to get his injuries treated. The next scene showing Quake Tree, Riro Fox and Rabeav are seen come back to his house with Quake Tree has his winning trophy, while Riro Fox and Rabeav congrats him for it. As Quake Tree hugs them for it At the next scene. Buckley is seen lying at the hospital, with Dr. Goat is seen stand next to him, probably checking on his fate. The camera iris then zooms to the heart monitoring, the heart then seen stops beeps at the heart monitoring. Hinting Buckley died due to succumbing to his injuries from Quake Tree's brutal punch strike to his head, as the episode ends Moral: "Be knows if a guy can outcome you later in the rematch! just by checking him at the gym and you're done" Deleted Scene This episode originally was meant to be longer and extended with Doctor Goat calling the police to the hospital after witnessed Buckley's death. Zet thens arrives at the scene, quicky shocked with this and thought Doctor Goat was behind his death. So he arrested him, showing another act of corruption. Instead of believing that Quake Tree was meant to behind his death, ending the episode in an extended way. This scene was deleted for unknown reasons (probably due to it would lead to corruption controversy). This deleted scene can still be seen on the DVD version of the episode, however Deaths *Buckley died due to succumbing to his injuries from Quake Tree's brutal punch strike to his head Injuries *Quake Tree and Buckley are punched numerous times by each other *Buckley suffers a brutal punch to his head before succumbing to it Trivia *During The Rematch, the characters can be seen among The Generic Tree Friends are Kendall, Hedgey, Floral, Fawn, The Treeless Sisters, Cuddles, The Mole, Lumpy, Bushy, Riro Fox, Rabeav and Spar **If one view closely at Lumpy among the Generic Tree Friends, He can be seen with his angry face, along with focusing his angry eyes at Quake Tree. This showing another sign that Lumpy and Quake Tree are practically enemies **Riro Fox and Rabeav are only characters among Generic Tree Friends crowd that appears outside of Appearances Roles *In a various scene in the gym showing Quake Tree lifts the dumbbells, Tash can be seen do Press-bench in the background *This episode originally was meant to be called as Cage-Fighting *Riro Fox and Rabeav are more of featuring roles, much like previous episode. *Dr. Goat would have more of featuring roles in extended version. *Originally. Dr. Quackery was meant to be checking on Buckley's fate instead of Dr. Goat Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death